1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toy exploding bridge apparatus wherein the same permits selective disassembly of a toy bridge structure to simulate an explosive disassembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy structure for amusement and entertainment of children and the like has been provided in the prior art. Particularly in action type toys, it is desirable to enhance the enjoyment and entertainment value of such toys by an organization to simulate an accident and enhance excitement in use of the toy. The present invention increases the interest and fascination of a road course type toy arrangement by simulating an explosion by the impulse disassembly of a bridge-type structure. Prior art patent structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,080 to Goldstein, et al. wherein a toy bridge includes a device to project a toy vehicle therefrom to simulate an explosion of the vehicle relative to the bridge structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,442,526 to Wright sets forth a toy bridge structure wherein the bridge structure simulates a disassembly by the components disassociating themselves from one another in a progressive manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,346 to Ogawa wherein a magnetic path includes a jumping portion for a magnetic traversing toy to overcome.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,653 to Froelich sets forth a toy wherein an underlying platform permits disassembly of toy components mounted thereon upon impacting of the toy assembly by an underlying plate member.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,253,771 to Dettra sets forth a toy boat structure wherein the boat structure is disassembled upon impact with a further boat-type structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved toy exploding bridge apparatus wherein the same permits instantaneous disassembly of a toy bridge to simulate explosion and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.